Talk:2001 (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:8C33:CB4A:4A55:E83E-20200120184037
Major Events *February 9: HIT Entertainment acquires Lyrick Studios. *February 12: The release of Let's Go to the Zoo is announced. Also, Season 7 is originally announced. This season was originally intended to be set in Barney's House, but instead it took place in the park. *February 14: Barney's Valentine Adventure is released to Blockbuster Video stores. *March 6: The home video, "Barney's Musical Castle" is released to stores. *April 9: The release of A to Z with Barney is announced. *April 14: Barney's Musical Castle ends its tour. *May 8: A to Z with Barney is released to stores. *May 12: Barney & Friends wins a Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Live Direct to Tape Sound Mixing. *May 15: Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes has a wide release on a separate VHS in stores. *May 29: Executive in Charge, Richard C. Leach dies from a heart attack. *June 12: Movin' & Groovin' with Barney is released to Blockbuster Video stores. *July: Barney's Zoo Tour begins touring. *August: Barney's Christmas Star is filmed. Production for Season 7 begins. *August 28: Let's Go to the Zoo is released to stores. *August 31: Lyrick Studios is folded into HIT Entertainment. *September 4: Barney's Learning Round-Up is released to Blockbuster Video stores. *September 18: Barney's Island Safari is released to Blockbuster Video stores. *October 30: Barney's Pajama Party is released to stores. *November 4: Baniwa Chingudeul premieres on KBS. *November 20: The release of You Can Be Anything is announced. *November 22: Barney, Baby Bop and BJ performed I Love the Holidays at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. *December 22-25: Barney's Night Before Christmas airs on PBS Kids. *Kenneth McGuire wrote an article, "The Use of Music on Barney & Friends", studying the first 88 episodes of the show. Barney Home Video New Barney Songs https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Ten_Little_Meerkats Ten Little Meerkats https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Rock_Like_a_Monkey Rock Like a Monkey https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Everybody_Needs_a_Nap Everybody Needs a Nap Add a photo to this gallery Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Voice: Bob West/Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever/Dean Wendt, Body: David Joyner/Carey Stinson/Antwaun Steele) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jeff Ayers/Jennifer Gibel/Jill Nelson) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Body: Jeff Brooks/Kyle Nelson/Charles L. Shaw) *Scooter McNutty (voiced by Todd Duffey) *Andy (Fernando Moguel) *Penny (Hayley Greenbauer) *Jessica (Talia Davis) *Justin (Wesley Farnsworth) *The King/The Guard (Derrick J. Graves) *Sean (Steven G. McAffe) 'Crew' Executive Producers *Tim Clott *Sloan Coleman *Jocelyn Stevenson *Randy Dalton Editors *McKee Smith (also online Editor for Barney's Musical Castle) *Laura Cargile *Bryan Norfolk (Series Editor in Barney's Pajama Party) *Vickie Sterling (also Offline Editor) *Deborah Cornish (Dialogue Editor) *Don Clark (Sound Effects Editor) Writers *Stephen White *Evan Viola (Writer of Barney's Musical Castle) *Mark S. Bernthal (Series Writer in Barney's Pajama Party) *Sandra J. Payne (Series Writer in Barney's Pajama Party) *Perri Verdino-Gates (Series Writer in Barney's Pajama Party) Directors *Fred Holmes *Jeff Gittle *Alexander Laughton (Series Director in Barney's Pajama Party) *Jim Rowley (Series Director in Barney's Pajama Party) *Eric Norberg (Associate Director) *Terrie Davis (Series Associate Director in Barney's Pajama Party) *Jim Rowley (Video Director of Barney's Musical Castle) *Jake Berry (Tour Production Director of Barney's Musical Castle) *Bob Phillips (Art Director of Barney's Musical Castle) *Gary French (Audio/Production Director) *David Boothe (Series Audio Director in Barney's Pajama Party) *Elizabeth Sagan Velten (Art Director) *James Johnson (Location Technical Director) *Murray Campbell (Series Lighting Director in Barney's Pajama Party) *Lowry G. Perry (Series Lighting Director in Barney's Pajama Party) *Teri McCormack (Technical Director) *David Franks (Technical Director) *Penny Wilson (Performance Director/Tour Director of Barney's Musical Castle) *David Chernault (Chorus Director for Barney: Let's Go To The Zoo) *Randy Dalton (Director of Production Services) *Joe Phillips (Musical Director) Audio *Ron Balentine (Series Production Audio in Barney's Pajama Party) Choreographers *Penny Wilson (Choreographer for Barney's Musical Castle) Captains *Cecil Fulfer (Dance Captain for Barney's Musical Castle) Swing Crew *Cecil Fulfer Designers *Victor DiNapoli (Production Designer) *Bob Lavalee (Production Designer) *Ken Craig (Lighting Designer) *Lowry G. Perry (Lighting Designer) *Lisa Odette Albertson (Costume/Wardrobe Designer) *Jeanie L. D'iorio (Makeup Designer) Specialists *Mary Ann Dudko (Educational Specialist) *Margie Larsen (Educational Specialist) Managers *Charlotte Spivey (Production Manager) *Steven G. McAfee (Production Manager) *Harold Behrens (Tour Production Manager for Barney's Musical Castle) *Kurt Wagner (Stage Manager) *Jena Atchison (Stage Manager) *Frank Goodman (Tour Stage Manager) *Gary Grosjean (Tour Business Manager) *Dori Venza (Tour Production Office Manager) *Christine Finnigan (Tour Public Relations Manager) *Michelle McCarel (Tour Public Relations Manager) *Alissa Lopez (Tour Marketing Manager) *Julie Hutchings (Manager of Talent Services) *Randy Breedlove (Technical Operations Manager) *Mark Wagenhurst (Costume Shop Manager) *Debbie Cottle (Manager of Production Accounting) Operators *Larry Allen (Camera Operator) *Dave Elendt (Camera Operator) *Jay Lindstrom (Camera Operator) *Dan Whiteman (Camera Operator) *Eric Williamson (Camera Operator) *Bruce Harmon (Camera Operator) *Bill Saunders (Camera Operator) *Al Hilliard (Camera Operator) *Bob Maraiast (Camera Operator) *Dick Mort (Camera Operator) *Marty Muzick (Camera Operator) *Van Smalley (Camera Operator) *Derrick Thomas (Camera Operator) *Randy Breedlove (Video Technical Operator for Barney's Musical Castle) *John Eckert (Videotape Operator) *Jimmy Young (Videotape Operator) *Pavel Perebillo (Light Board Operator) Audio *Malcolm Johnson (Production Audio) *Nick Ballarini (Production Audio) Engineers *Bink Williams (Video Engineer) *James Johnson (Video Engineer) *Roy Atake (Video Engineer) *Gary Cobb (Recording Engineer) *Niall Slevin (Tour Sound Engineer) *Stu Green (Audio Engineer) *Mark Misch (Audio Engineer) Programmers *Michael Anderson (Lighting Programmer) Electricians *Dave Faberitta (Production Electrician) *Ricky Long (Master Electrician) *Jeffrey John *Pavel Perebillo *Stephen Ritchey Grips *Jeffrey John Utility Personnel *Brian Beseler *Tracy McIntosh *Keith Thorson *Pete Twardowski Carpenters *Kevin Hale (Head Carpenter) *Heather Rogan *Bill Shewmake *Flory Turner Riggers *Scott Fremgen Props *Frank Goodman *Phil Shirey Wardrobe Master *Shaunt Mast Wranglers *Casey Stinson *Mimi Sullivan *Susan Valadez Artists *Jeanie L. D'iorio (Makeup Artist) *Mikhael Dimov (Scenic Artist) *James L. Frazer, Jr. Stylists *Debra Hertel Haefling (Hair Stylist) Coordinators *Jonathan Smith (Music Coordinator) *Steven McAfee (Production Coordinator) *Lynn Corzine (Tour Production Coordinator) *Lori Tierney (Tour Production Coordinator) Mixers *Gary French (Rerecording Mixer) *Skip Frazee (Location Sound Mixer) *Michael Haines (Location Sound Mixer) Dressers *Aggie Davis-Brooks (Set Dresser) Greenspersons *Kelly Johnston Miller Stitchers *Traci Hutton (Costume/First Hand Stitcher) *Teresa Corbin (Costume Stitcher) *Casey Stinson (Costume Stitcher) Supervisors *Bob Dauber (Post Production Supervisor) *Randy Breedlove (Technical Operations Supervisor) *Ruthy Horak (Script Supervisor) *Laura Cargile (Script Supervisor) Typists *Karen Gatewood (Script Typist) Researchers *Lori Plummer *Joy Starr Promoters *Glenn Grabski (Tour Promoter) *Frank Roach (Tour Promoter) Secretaries *Shirley Bradshaw (Tour Secretary) Teachers/Tutors *Alan Simon *Jodi Green *James Markowitz Merchandisers *Gary Gardener (Merchandiser for Barney's Musical Castle) Producers *Jim Rowley (Supervising Producer) *Ben Vaughn (Senior Consulting Producer) *Linda Houston (Consulting Producer) *Jeff Gittle (also Supervising Producer) *Julie Hutchings (also Segment Producer) Choreographer *Penny Wilson (Choreographer for Barney's Musical Castle) Technicians *Malcolm Johnson (Audio Technician) *Alan Elson (Costume Technician) *Shauni Mast (Costume Technician) Music Director *Joe Phillips/Joseph Phillips Lyricists/Composers *Joe Phillips Property Master *Tim Thomaston Assistants *Marian Saldi (Tour Accounting Assistant) *Karen Gatewood (Assistant Production Coordinator/Production Assistant) *Carmen Arellano (Production Office Assistant) *Steve Gress (Production Office Assistant) *Corey Jones (Production Office Assistant) *Tim McGarity (Prop Assistant) *Haden Garrett (Prop Assistant) *Nick Ballarini Jr. (Assistant Director) *Jimmy Young (Assistant Editor) *Andrea Johnson (Wardrobe Assistant) *Janet Bush (Costume Assistant) *Tracy Poe (Costume Assistant) *Casey Stinson (Costume Assistant) *Nick Ballarini, Jr. (Costume Assistant) *Pat Panpakdeediskul (Assistant Production Accountant) *Travis Scott Cox (Production Assistant) *Brian Kroeger (Production Assistant) *Mitchael Marco (Production Assistant) *Luiz Martinez (Production Assistant) *Malcolm Johnson (Audio Assistant)